


Jay Fucked Up and Evil Moments

by korskys



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, NSFW, Threats, Trans Characters, Yearning, both of them are trans <3, inhabited jay moments, starts off kind of non-con like but i promise its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korskys/pseuds/korskys
Summary: Inhabited Jay, it's a sexy theme, you can ASSUME that this is gonna get kinda nastie. This is insanely self indulgent.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up cold.  
Tim let his heavy eyes flutter open, sleep clouding his vision. Gentle yellow light pooled into the dirty motel room through the broken blinds, casting shadows over the bed across the way from him. He groggily stared at the swirl of blankets and blinked slowly. The parted light highlighted the spaces between the sheets on the bed beside Tims, not reaching far enough to graze at his own bed. He blinked slowly, his sight adjusting to the warm darkness.  
That's when his eyes snapped open. Jay wasn’t in his bed. 

Tim forced himself upwards, his eyes snapping across the small motel room. The soft hum of the air conditioner filled his ears and made him feel like his ears were buzzing. His eyes adjusted to the low light and he caught a glimpse of a figure in the doorway.

“Jay..?” Tim raised his eyebrows slowly, swiping his tongue over his dry lips. The lithe figure standing in the space where the bathroom sinks were was definitely Jay shaped. Jay was awake, not only that, he was walking. It had been days since Jay had so much as moved, so to see him standing was...strange. 

Silence met Tim’s answer. Tim repeated the name, this time a little louder. He slipped the thin blankets slowly off his body and swung his legs across the edge of the bed. The hum of the air only seemed to grow louder as Jay stayed silent. 

Tim stood himself up, assuming Jay had stumbled off to the bathroom somehow and was still confused. The light from the window illuminated his bowed head, not responding to any of Tim’s calls or questions. Tim sighed.

“Come on buddy, let’s get you back into bed-” 

The air was knocked from Tim's lungs as he was pushed back onto the hard motel mattress. He didn't even have time to question why or how he was on his back so quickly before Jay's legs were straddled over Tim's waist and his hands were already pushing Tim's wrists into the sheets. Tim sucked in a breath as he fell into the mattress, staring upwards at his silent roommate.

"What the fuck??" Tim sputtered, shock dizzying his vision. He could have sworn Jay’s normally green eyes were shining a soft violet. But that didn’t sound right. There was enough crazy, supernatural shit going on. Tim shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight and then opening them back up. The faint glimmer was still there.

“Hah..” Jay’s voice was coarse yet soft, whispering against Tim’s stubble. He felt his stomach drop through the weak springs of the motel bed. He could just barely make out Jay’s toothy grin through the low light. Jay was close, way too close. He could just barely feel his cheek brushing his jawline.

“Tim-” Jay’s speech was cut short by Tim thrashing harshly beneath the skinnier boy grunting definitely. Why the fuck was he so strong all of a sudden? Tim knew that Jay didn’t have this kind of muscle, he’d had to carry the boy fireman style through a muddy field. Not to mention he had been out cold for days, having hardly moved or eaten. Tim continued to thrash, raising his knees and reaching to beat them into Jay’s lower back. A sharp gasp burst past Jay’s lips and he dug his fingernails into Tim’s wrists. They weren’t long enough to hurt, having been chewed down. 

“Stop, fuckin’ moving--” Jay’s course voice cut through the air like a knife, once again shaking Tim up. His voice should be rough, he hasn’t used it. But this was different. This didn’t sound like ‘I’ve been asleep for days’ rough. “Jesus christ you’ve got some muscle…”

“Jay, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Tim managed to get out, his eyes wildly searching Jay’s face. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Jay shifted on Tim’s waist, still keeping a tight hold of the other man's wrists. His face lowered down by Tim’s collar again, close enough to smell Jay’s natural, gross scent. He hadn’t showered in a while. 

“Don’t ask questions, just go with it-” Jay murmured, his stained violet eyes flicking upwards and meeting Tim’s brown ones. Tim opened his mouth to speak again, but he was quickly silenced by a sharp ‘shick!’ noise. In some quick, nearly inhuman motion, Jay had slid his hand into his pocket and brought the blade of his measly knife up to Tim’s throat, resting it just under his Adam's apple.

“I said just go with it.” Jay spat. “And I thought he was the one that had issues with directions.”

“He?” Tim sputtered, his voice strained as he narrowly avoided the thin blade, swallowing nervously around it. “What the fu-” His speech, again, was cut off by the knife pressing against his throat. 

“I’ll explain it later.” That was the only explanation Tim got, and the only one he was going to get. Fear stabbed through his ribcage as Jay settled his weight on top of him, sliding his lips lightly across Tim’s stubble. A shiver ran through him as Jay’s, no, something’s, breath ran over his neck. 

Tim made no comment as Jay finally pressed his lips against the side of Tim’s neck, another jolt running down the length of his spine. A mixture of excitement and fear flooded his gut, confusing his feelings and reactions. It wasn’t Jay, he had to keep reminding himself that. But God if he hadn’t been thinking of this for a long time.

Tim shook his head after a moment, swallowing down his fear and trying once again to push up against Jay’s chest. This time he actually got through, his hands landing squarely on Jay’s shoulders and knocking the knife away from his hands. He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten that- He thought he had hidden it pretty well.  
A surprised look met Tim’s actions. Jay was staring at him, waiting for his next move.

Tim pursed his lips. Should he stop him? Should he ask him what the hell he had meant by ‘he’ and ‘i’ll explain later’? Tims breathing was labored as he stared steadily into Jay’s eyes, searching for any kind of...well, anything. 

Fuck it. Tim gripped at Jay’s loose t-shirt and smashed their lips together. It was awkward and weird and it felt wrong, but neither of them really seemed to care as Jay quickly wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck. 

Jay gripped at Tim’s shirt, making the attempt to lift it up over his shoulders. Tim pulled off of Jay’s lips for just a moment to let him do what he needed to do, managing a question in the meantime. “Is it really Jay?”

“Kind of.” The voice answered, tossing the maroon long sleeve to the side. Jay’s arms pulled at his own shirt, raising the cotton fabric over his head and tossing it behind him. “Call it possession, call it ‘an amalgamation of your friend’s biggest thoughts and feelings’, I don’t really care.” 

Jay pushed Tim’s shoulders and knocked him back into the mattress, his hands returning to his wrists. “Possession? What, like some kind of ghost?” Tim mumbled, his breath hitching deep in his throat as Jay went back for his neck, not as tantalizingly slow this time. 

“Demon, whatever.” Jay answered through erratic kisses and nips at Tim’s neck. He pulled off after a second to look square into Tim’s face. “Now are you going to shut up or do I have to gag you?” 

Tim swallowed, shaking his head. It was really weird. He didn’t think he’d ever be under Jay like this. In all the dumb times he’d spent fantasizing about it, he was always the one on top. Then again, this wasn’t really ‘Jay’, so he supposed it worked a little differently.

A sharp, muffled yelp rose from Tim’s throat as Jay’s boney knee was shoved right between his legs, pushing against the fabric of his boxers. Jay dove for Tim’s collarbone, biting roughly at the skin and nearly piercing it between his teeth. Tim’s hand flew to Jay’s head and gripped at his mass of thick brown hair. 

“Jesus, ow.” Tim sucked in air through his teeth. He trailed off as Jay shifted his knee upwards against Tim’s hips. A shudder ran through his spine as he again gripped at Jay’s shoulders. When was the last time he did this? It had to have been at least a year or so. He hadn't had time to get close enough to anyone. His eyes fluttered shut after a second before rolling back to look at Jay.

“Here, let me up.” Tim patted twice at Jay’s shoulders, surprised when the man listened. Jay shifted his weight off of Tim’s waist and settled beside him. He almost looked like...him for just a moment.

Tim wasted no time in grabbing for Jay’s waist, aware that he wasn’t exactly immune to roughness. The bruise blooming on Tim’s collarbone was enough evidence of that. Jay made a soft noise as he was pushed into the hard motel mattress and his boxers were slid off of his hips. Tim stared at him for a moment, as if asking for permission.

“Go for it.” Jay’s hoarse snicker made Tim’s head swim. He sighed and rested a hand against Jay’s hips, the other settling between his legs. Jay’s head quickly slid back against the pillows as Tim ran his fingers along the soft slit.

Jay’s breath hitched in his throat and his stomach curled in on itself. Inhabited or not, he could still feel it. Electricity shot up his spine as Tim’s sizable fingers pushed at his entrance.

Tim bit down on his lip, angling his knee up to rest on Jay’s hipbone and leaning down to return the favor, all the while his fingers slipped into him. He could hear Jay’s pitch start to rise as he curled them upwards and left markings along his neck. Jay’s arms wrapped around Tim’s shoulders again, his blunt nails digging into the skin. 

“Fuck-” Jay sighed, his head hitting the pillows behind him. Tim angled his thumb up and pushed it against the man's short growth, gaining another growl of pleasure. 

“He’s obsessed with you.” The voice controlling Tim’s friend piped up, much softer than it had been before yet equally as mocking. Tim shook his head and continued rubbing circles around Jay’s clit. “Shut up.”

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. “Just thought you’d like to know. I’ve been hanging out in this body for a while. God the shit he gets up to!” 

“The number of times he’d lay in the bed across from yours, shamefully rubbing one out under the sheets while watching you sleep. It was honestly kind of pathetic to wa-”

Tim was tired of listening to this. He wrapped his hand around Jay’s neck and pushed his fingers onto the sides, leaning down to speak right into his ear. “For the love of God, shut up.”

A choked noise rose from Jay’s throat, his neck pushing around Tim’s much stronger hand. The sight was enough to make Tim’s knees wobble. Jay’s face flushed bright red, his mouth hanging open in a soft ‘O’, Tim’s hand clenched around his throat.

He swallowed nervously, continuing his handiwork beneath Jay’s waist. He ran his thumb in teasingly slow circles around Jay’s clit growth, massaging a few strangled groans from him. Tim leaned his face into the crook of the taller man's neck.

“Jeez- aah..” Another compromised groan edged from Jay’s lips, a grin curling at the sides of his mouth. What a bastard. Tim wondered for a second if Jay enjoyed being choked out, or if this was something to do with the demon possessing him. As if he had been reading his mind, the violet eyes flickered in his direction.

“You know-” Jay forced a swallow. “-I could always let him back in control. He’d be shocked to see what he wakes up to.”

Tim’s eyes widened, his movements pausing for a moment as he sat up to stare at his friend’s body. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea-”

“Why not?” Jay’s question came in the form of a gasp as Tim’s hand quickly peeled off his throat. “Ah..” Tim watched as Jay shouldered his way upwards, resting with his elbows holding him up as he stared at him. “I think he’d be pleasantly surprised. Waking up with his friend’s fingers stuffed in him.”

Tim swallowed nervously, quickly taking his hands off Jay. He suddenly felt like he was covered in glue, sticky and shameful as he watched his friends' inhabited body grin at him. What the fuck was he doing? This was wrong. He shouldn’t be touching Jay like this when he’s in this state. Or rather, out of the state. His chest started heaving as he began to panic.

There was a moment of silence.

“...Tim…?”


	2. Chapter 2

The soft whirr of the motel air conditioner sounded like the strongest winds in Tim’s ears. His stomach had dropped through to the floor and he wished it had taken his body with it. 

“...Tim…?”

Jay’s voice echoed in Tim’s head. He was straddling his friend, someone he had been staying with for days, weeks now. His friend, who had just been through a horrible experience with the entity plaguing them, and now there was another motherfucker to worry about. 

Tim could hardly hear Jay continuing to say his name until something hard hit the side of his face.

“Tim!” Jay’s voice finally cut through to him, bringing him up to speed. His face stung where Jay had slapped him. “Are you going to explain why I’m naked right now?”

Jay sounded exhausted. Rightfully so, he had just spent the last...well, whenever, in the backseat of his own brain while whatever bastard taking control of him wreaked havoc. Tim licked his lips, slowly yet surely sliding off Jay’s hips and beside him on the bed.

“Fuck. Jay, I’m so sorry-” Tim sputtered, his face burning a bright red and sweat falling from his forehead. The panic had settled in his gut and he felt like he was going to lose it. How could he even reason out of this? There was no way to get out of this. 

Jay groaned, sitting up and pulling the blanket over his lap quickly. He settled the palm of his hand on his forehead. “My head hurts...what is going on?”

“I don’t-” Tim shook his head, staring down at the messy sheets. His hand was still wet. He slid it across the back of the bed. "I don't really know. I don’t want to freak you out.” Jay tilted his head, pursing his lips.

The silence was tense, tense enough that even a thumbtack could slide right through it. The pit in Tim’s stomach was growing larger by the second as guilt started to consume him. His head bowed, but before any kind of apology could come out, Jay had grabbed Tim’s cheeks and slid his lips over his.

It was softer this time. Jay’s hands were light over the raw skin where he had hit him before, his lips just barely grazing over Tims. Hesitant. Scared?

Only a second passed before Jay pulled back. “Hey-” He cleared his throat, raising a hand to soothe over the front. Tim could have crumbled. “It’s okay. Really. I...don’t really mind. I know that sounds kind of stupid but-”

Tim bit his lip. Was that demon actually telling the truth? I mean, it would make sense. But then again, Tim thought he was just using it to tic him off. 

“Are you sure? You can be honest.” Tim mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The soft dips of his top surgery scars ran across his forearm. Jay shook his head, a shaky smile raising the corners of his lips. 

“Yea. Actually I..” His voice quieted, trailing off near the end. “You know, we don’t have to stop.”

His laughter caught the end of his sentence. The nervous laughter that Tim had heard time and time again. Jay’s smile grew, a clear flush dusting his cheeks through the soft window light. “I know it’s. Weird but I don’t really care at this point. Everything about, well, everything is fucked up.”

Tim sucked in his bottom lip. What could he possibly say? He couldn’t say no, he didn’t think he wanted to say no. So he decided to stay silent as he leaned in towards Jay again, clasping the back of the leaner man's head and pushing their lips together again.

This time when Jay’s head hit the mattress it was soft, cushioned by Tim’s calloused hand on the crook of his jaw. Tim smoothed the blankets away from Jay’s waist, settling his free hand on his thigh. 

Tim could feel Jay shudder as his fingers found their way between his legs again, pushing them apart and sliding over the slick center. Jay pulled away from their kiss and stuffed his face in Tim’s neck.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He muttered. Jay’s habit of talking way too much in silent moments was coming back, but now soft moans were coming after every other word. “I don’t know if that’s weird or not.” Tim swallowed nervously, shudders running down the length of his spine. 

“Good lord, Jay you talk too much.” He shook his head, a rough chuckle rising in his throat. He could feel Jay jerk underneath him. Was that just because of his words? Tim slid his fingers inside Jay and felt his back arch against his chest. He curled his middle and index upwards, coaxing a few high pitched moans from the man beneath him.

This was so much different from before. Jay was smiling softly against Tim’s skin, slightly shivering under him as Tim finger fucked him. He felt his stomach curl as Jay’s knee rose, slotting between Tim’s thighs and grinding upwards.

“Tim-” Jay groaned, curling his fingers into his friend's shoulders. Every sensation felt like lightning rolling through his skin. He slid his thumb up on Jay’s clit, feeling him shudder and shake as he rolled the pad of his thumb in spirals. 

Jay’s voice rose, his head pushing hard into the pillows under his head. His knee jerked and pushed into Tim’s hips, prompting a yelp.

“Shit- I’m sorry.” Jay sighed, perking his head up to look at Tim. When their eyes met, Tim could only laugh and shake his head, shuffling and quickening his pace inside of him. Jay quickly rolled his head back, his mouth falling open and a loud groan sliding past. Tim bit at his lip, sliding his free hand up across Jay’s chest and lightly touching his neck. Jay nodded, prompting Tim to tighten his grip around the boy's throat.

Looks like he really did like it.

Jay’s moans strained as he rolled his hips against Tim’s hand, jerking each time Tim swirled over his clit. He’d never seen Jay like this before, just the thought of it had fueled his nighttime ambitions when he’d get a sliver of privacy. But now he was seeing it, hearing it, feeling it. It was almost too much.

“I’m fucking-” Jay sputtered, the end of his sentence tangling in a moan. His back arched up along the sheets, pushing his chest up against Tim’s. He could basically hear his heartbeat pounding through him like a drum. Tim sped up his hand as much as he could, his forearm straining. 

Jay made another strangled groan and curled in on himself, catching Tim’s gaze as he came from his hand. He twitched once, twice, and then slowly again before laying back against the sheets. He held Tim’s eye contact the best he could through his orgasm, making Tim’s stomach sink through the floorboards. 

It was silent for a moment, the sound of the ac came rolling back to Tims ears paired with Jay’s exasperated breathing. “Christ..” He grinned, a soft nervous chuckle rumbling from his chest. Jay returned it and leaned his arms upwards, pulling Tim down to his chest and just...holding him. Tim felt his face heat up as he felt Jay breath and shuffle beneath him. 

“I really wanted to do that.” Jay whispered, pushing his nose into the crook of Tim’s neck. “I’m so tired.”

Tim laughed. “Yea, I mean you’ve been out of it for, how long now?” He shook his head. He really never thought this would be...happening. Ever. What now? Was he supposed to be with Jay now? The idea was nice, however, it wasn’t...Jay shivered against Tim’s skin.

“Are you okay?” 

“Told you he liked to be choked.”


End file.
